Draco Malfoy Tells it Like it is
by Drowning Weakness
Summary: A story of Draco's perspective starting from 6th year, and his explanation of why he blamesdespises Harry, it may be slash later...or it may not be.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, Draco Malfoy's the name; killing Mudblood's my game.  
  
I'm just kidding, but hey, you must see into the inner depths of what is me, to completely understand that, but I don't expect much, since you are, Muggles, after all.  
  
Anyway, you may be wondering, why am I telling this story (an awesome one at that), to a bunch of idiots who I personally don't give a damn about? Well, it's because you all are the only ones who will listen now. You see how simple my methods are.? Didn't think so, oh well, I tried.  
  
Now then, I'd like to say that even though I seem like a big pratty asshole, I am! But being truthful, and arrogant, I blame it all on Potter. See, without even trying to get to know the deep me (which there is, somewhat, by the way), he turned my friendship down and we became bitter enemies to the max.  
  
On the worse side, he became friends with Granger, the smarti-pants mudblood of the century, and Weasley, the poorest idiot in school. Yeah, and so what if they actually have a good friendship and care about each other? That's not the point, the point is, that I know I've become jealous of Potter, but really? Who wouldn't be?  
  
He's the savior of the wizarding world (hypothetically of course), he has that damn scar and many people salvaging his every move, and he's been saving the world every single second he can.  
  
Protagonists.Always get the most attention, most get developed better in books (in a non-sexual way though.most of the time), brave, get the most attention, heroic, saviors, get the most attention, good, innocence, get the most attention.  
  
While the poor Antagonists (as I am definitely, "oh evil little Malfoy, plotting evil things against Potter and his gang", oh no.) hardly get developed further then, "evil", "bastards", "kill them or all hell will break". They are always evil and cowardly, and never seem to have anything inside, when really, I know such antagonists, and even inside my father there is a person.  
  
With feelings and inner thoughts other then KILL mudbloods, DIE!  
  
You see, now that I have done all my arrogant complaining and bigot crap, there is still the question, what has Potter done to me? Well for that, I am going to have to start at the beginning of 6th year. When this little escapade started, so good riddance to you all, and if you aren't interested in hearing my story, well simply, you are better off dead.  
  
Before the start of 6th year.my dad was stuck in Azkaban, my mom was ready to kill either me or herself, and everything was just freakin wonderful.  
  
Then school started, I was taken to the Hogwarts Express although I was yelled at furiously at first.  
  
I had to convince mother it would be fine to go, no harm to anyone.Really. I really don't know why I wanted to go so bad, maybe I just wanted everyone to see my outrageously gorgeous body.yes that's it.  
  
Having been turned into a slug and battered multiple times by angry Potter arse-lickers didn't stop me from being a prat, oh no. I walked on the train, sat with my two thugs and the rest of the gang (albeit the group looked slightly smaller then most years), and didn't bother anyone the whole time.  
  
When we got to Hogwarts I saw Potter, Granger and Weasley walking, almost glumly towards the carriages. I decided I had to be a bastard before the day was done and sauntered up to them, without anyone else backing me up....  
  
"Potter. Granger.Weasley. So nice to see you, proud of yourself for getting my father put in Azkaban? You think he will stay in there even more then is necessary? There are people much stronger then the silly Minister." I said loudly, which was almost more stupid then walking up to them alone, for I noticed hissing coming from somewhere behind me and around me walking to the carriages.  
  
They looked at me suspiciously and with more annoyance I had seen in all my years taunting them. Weasley did look ready to punch me, although Granger was giving him looks, while Potter was just standing there staring past me as if I wasn't even there, maybe I wasn't.  
  
"Malfoy.. Just sod off." Potter said quietly and walked towards the carriages with his hand in his messy hair. Weasley and Granger looked wistfully after him, gave me glares that could kill and walked away. I stood there in mock silence for a few minutes, wondering when I decided to get more stupid then Crabbe and Goyle combined.  
  
When I decided to finally get over it, I looked around and saw I was almost completely alone. There was still a carriage or two filled with random students, so I headed into the nearest one I saw, not taking notice to whom I would be in there with.  
  
Longbottom, and Finnigan happened to be in there. Giving it a once-over, Potter had somehow slipped into this one too. Stuck with 3 Griffindorks who hated me as much as I did them, we started silently on the trip to Hogwarts. Not asking questions, not caring. For once. Note: Ah, Well here's comes another eh? Thank you for everyone whom reviewed, I don't think I would have continued otherwise. Sorry this took awhile, a couple things happened which stopped from this coming out sooner. I wrote it quite late at night, so if it seems sort of incompetent, then I apologize and I still am not certain where I am taking this, alas, enjoy the world of Malfoy. (or at least, my take on it)...  
  
When we got to the castle of Hogwarts, (where unlike the common theories, warts are definitely not in), I noticed that Longbottom and Finnigan were staring at me expectantly. What did they want? I had wondered.  
  
'Damn Gryffindorks, never giving any clue on what they want, you have to guess or hex it out of them.'  
  
I looked at them coolly and said with my usual awesome wit, "Well? What do you want?"  
  
They stared at me blankly like most people do when I show the slightest of sarcasm (most Griffindorks though), like it's some kind of sin to joke around a bit with the people you hate most.  
  
"Maybe Malfoy, they want you to get out of the carriage, since unfortunately you are blocking our way." Potter said in a mocking manner.  
  
I stared at him for a few, long seconds, looked next to me, and saw he was right. I was in their way, although they probably could get out, I suppose their need to piss me off needed to be fulfilled. I gave them each a glare that signified my power over them, and stalked out of the carriage, although you couldn't really call it stalking out since those things are too small to do such dramatics.  
  
I sighed while looking around me, after stalking-but-not-literally out of the carriage. Nothing had changed drastically it seemed. Everyone looked, however, a little more sullen and worried, less first years seemed to be attending, and a more suspicious air then usual was about. How could I tell all this just by looking out on an empty horizon with the few left over students walking slowly in, and the Griffindorks trying to get past me impatiently? How else? I'm Draco Malfoy.  
  
Maybe I'm getting too cocky, and telling this story too slow, but you know mudbloods...I really don't care. It involves me, doesn't it? And to tell it right, it must be told in an excruciatingly slow pace so people will actually try and pretend to care.  
  
Anyway, I decided to move and let the Gryffindorks go on their merry way, although they didn't seem to merry since they gave me annoyed glares. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, why not? They should appreciate my non- taunting tone, or at least ask if I'm alright.  
  
When I finally decided to forget pillaging Potter, Finnigan and Longbottom for not being appreciative enough, I went to the Great Hall and sat near some Slytherins I knew, and waited for the feast to begin. The feast ended up being alright, until the end, which seems really cliché doesn't it?  
  
Dumbledore, unfortunately hadn't said his speech yet, and we all knew what was coming. Something concerning the Dark Lord, who really should get his eyes checked, but don't tell anyone I told you that.  
  
So I was having a nice drink of pumpkin juice, after finishing my dinner, and then Potter gets up. This causes a big commotion, because he's Potter so, it's just what happens. The bad thing is that it involved me. Now what could involve me, when Potter had just stood up, Dumbledrug hadn't said his speech, and I was just drinking pumpkin juice (which unlike people seem to think, isn't the only thing we drink at Hogwarts)? Dumbledore stands up, ready for speeching us, aiming at particular students, to give particular insight, Potter also stands, (while everyone else is just calming down and shutting up), and I am drinking pumpkin juice.  
  
Dumbledore gives Harry, most likely, the first and last little-pink-bunny- killing evil look, which could almost rival Snape, except without the bunny. Harry happens to be near the Slytherin table at this time Why? Maybe D.U.M.B-ledore (Drag United Male Bitches) knows. Harry happened to faint after The Great Little Pink Bunny Killing Evil Look, is given. Why? It seems I had to find out, since he landed right on my lap.  
  
"Potter would you mind getting off me? You spilled my pumpkin juice..." I yelled at the motionless boy, while the rest of the students stared at me, in amusement and annoyance.  
  
I looked up and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape coming towards where I was sitting. "Is there something wrong Professor Snape?" I asked with a smirk.  
  
He glared at me with a "Don't Start" Look. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, it would be very kind though, if you could hand Mr. Potter over to us..." Dumbledore said with a concerned smile.  
  
I glared at him, I mean why would they think I am holding Potter for any special reason?  
  
Oh, but unfortunately it seemed I was, but if I hadn't been Potter would have fallen on the floor. 'Damn Potter, now he's even getting special attention from ME subconsciously!'  
  
I pushed Potter off of me, which earned many gasps around the room, why you ask? Because poor Potter was bleeding. It seemed that my now broken Pumpkin juice glass had caused the bleeding.  
  
"Minerva, please make sure the new students get settled in, I will take Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy to my office. Severus, you help too" Dumbledore said whilst picking up Potter and saying a spell that stopped the bleeding, "Come Mr. Malfoy..."  
  
I stood up and knocked over some first year's juice into their dinner.  
  
'Serves them right, no one even gave me another glass of pumpkin juice. What do I have to do with this anyway?'  
  
Snape was glaring at Dumbledore and McGonagall, then he turned around and billowed back to the Head Table, since that is all he does really.  
  
McGonagall watched him and then said cautiously, "You do know what you're doing Albus?"  
  
He nodded, and started walking towards the doors, McGonagall gave me a last glance and followed Snape's lead.  
  
I sighed wondering what was going on, and followed Dumbledore. He was quite fast for such an old man, it took me awhile to catch up with him, when I did I saw he was looking at Potter with concern.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, did you see anything particularly strange happen before Mr. Potter fainted?" Dumbledore asked, catching me surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about? How would I know? I was having dinner. Why would I be paying attention to Potter anyway?" I shouted ignorantly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, while I realized what exactly I had said, and what implications could be going through the crazy wizard's head. I knew I was being stupid for about the 4th time this day, yet I didn't apologize, it was too late anyway, and why did I care?  
  
We finally reached his office, I knew this because he looked at a stone statue and said a password I didn't catch. Although for some reason it sounded like "Severus is Sexy"....  
  
Hopefully I was wrong.  
  
Anyway, Potter was starting to wake up, and Dumbledore started looking at him doubtfully, while I started doing nothing since there was nothing for me to do.  
  
After awhile I got bored of the stupid escapade so, simplely speaking, I started walking away, it seems Dumbledore wasn't for my simpleness since he called me back.  
  
"Yes?" I drawled after walking agonizingly slow back over to him.  
  
Potter was staring curiously at me, and never did his gaze falter even when I tried Snape's evilest, darkest, glare, although on me of course it looked sexy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, go back down to the Great Hall and ask Professor Snape to see me in my office in 10 minutes." Dumbledore said, and with a nod walked towards his office, which was currently a staircase swirling upwards.  
  
I truly wondered if he was drunk, it sure seemed that way, how dare he trust me?  
  
I decided to find Snape though, I had some questions to ask him anyway. So I went back to the Great Hall, which was almost fully empty. Luckily enough for me, though, I don't need luck really, Snape and McGonagall were in the middle of the hall looking like they were in a quarrel. I ran up to them and watched in amusement as they didn't even notice me.  
  
"Minerva you're wrong! Dumbledore does not think I'm sexy, for the last time!" Snape was shouting almost incoherently.  
  
"Well Severus maybe you should go and see then....?" McGonagall said back indifferently.  
  
"Excuse me Professors, I'm sure your discussing Dumbledore's sexual preferences are well and good, but Professor Snape is wanted by him in 10 minutes, and I need to ask you something Professor..." Draco interrupted.  
  
"Thank you Draco, very much, I have no time to answer your questions though, Goodnight Draco......" Snape said and started walking off.  
  
"Severus! I told you!" McGonagall shouted after him. Snape clenched his fists but continued walking away.  
  
I was pretty damn upset at this point, not only had I lost my pumpkin juice, been involved with a crisis of Potters and get nothing from it, but Snape was ignoring me like I was some kind of Gryffindor!  
  
This was definitely not on my schedule of fun things to do....but neither did I have time to contemplate this atrocity since McGonagall was giving me her, 'Slytherin-go-now-or-pay-look'.  
  
So I turned and left the Great Hall, usually I would never go anywhere else but my common room at a time like this. Strangely enough, that is what I did.  
  
In my common room I discovered things were quite bleek and cold, though finding a time when it hadn't been would be a miracle...or something. A couple 5th years that were still up were glaring at me as I went up towards the dorm rooms. I wondered what had gotten them all pissy.  
  
Definetly not me though, because, why would they be mad at me? I don't even know who they are except for being families close to....the Dark Lord. Speaking of the Dark Lord, at this point in time, I still had not a clue what was occuring at Malfoy Manor, especially with mother running the place alone. Father should be out soon, I thought, since...we are Malfoys, and never we perish so easily, or that is what I learned from him.  
  
When I got to my own common room, a surprise hit me, and not a well received one, since apparently the power I had just last year over my classmates has suddenly deceased to nil. Crabbe and Goyle were rushing at me, with a couple others behind them, which I couldn't see, since Crabbe and Goyle combined do make quite a wall.  
  
I felt myself being pushed, very hard mind you, backwards into the stone walls.... Slowly black nothingness was all I could comprehend.  
  
In these times, of comprehending nothing, everything seems crystal clear to you. The whole world seems either right or wrong...or maybe it is neither right or wrong. Nonetheless, it is never both, nor in between. A comprehendable Black and White. Thinkable and considerable. Choose a side or don't, but you will perish either way anyway.  
  
I don't know how long I was there, but since it was long, even today I wish I had not been so drowned in Potter's grievances or whatever. I mean come on...-I- got backstabbed by Slytherins, when does that ever happen?  
  
Anyway, I woke up on the floor, which I guess shouldn't have been surprising, but since I had been in a world of Lala nothingness, it was understanding that I didn't understand why. I looked around, and decided that I had feinted and my asshole friends has decided not to help me and leave me to feign for myself. By struggled to get up into a sitting position, I knew something possibly life threatening had happened. Since my head was hurting particularly bad, I touched it cautiously and discovered a lot of blood, mostly dry though. Startled that I was hurt so bad, I slowly started getting up, since I discovered this was not going to be accomplished I decided I had better take out my wand...it was not there.  
  
A/n- Hello everyone. Since I have not posted any GOOD (or wildly crazy fics) here in awhile....ahem, I decided to. This is the first chapter of a...who knows how long story of Draco's life. I know this is not exactly what would happen and some things are a little strange, but if you wish mock me on it by swearing and cussing with words that are not even spelled right then go right ahead. I am sure some of this story is spelled wrong, so I am telling that to everyone now. I do not have a beta but I do look over my work as carefully as I can. That is all... 


	2. Glitch

Glitch: A Mini Interuption....Dumbledore and Snape's Meeting...  
  
Severus Snape, Potions Master, Double Agent, Awful Teacher, Lonely sarcastic bastard who torments kids for the fun of it.   
  
He was outside the Headmaster's door. Wondering, contemplating, seething.   
  
'It cannot be the password....it just can....not.....' He thought desperately. Already pissed off from having to herd the   
  
pathetic excuses for children this was not the time for rash playing around.   
  
Staring at the gargoyle seemed to be achieving nothing but pain, and insolent anger.   
  
Severus was a smart man most of the time, and only seemed to lose control in the reaches of revenge. But that's another story.   
  
He sighed, looking around the corridor, thanking random portraits that the students were all most likely in bed.   
  
He whispered hesitantly, "Severus is Sexy..."   
  
He waited...  
  
Seconds past, Minutes past.   
  
30 minutes later, he decided that McGonagall had really been joking, and laughed in ironic relief.   
  
Growling in frustration however, he decided to just go back to his rooms and started walking in that direction.   
  
"Professor Snape?" a voice asked where the gargoyle was located.   
  
He swiftly turned around with malice on his features.   
  
"Potter...."   
  
He swept towards the boy who was looking indifferent. He has closed the gargoyle...how dare he!   
  
"What in Black's name is the password!"   
  
............  
  
'Oh damn, he is going to burn me.' Snape raised his eyebrows, pretending nothing wrong had been said.   
  
Potter was glaring. He said a few words, so quietly most people wouldn't have heard. But Snape could, oh yes.   
  
"Snape you bastard."   
  
Harry then walked towards his common room with a slight happier tone, since evidently the gargoyle had moved.   
  
Snape stared in wonder at the staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
'What is he playing at?...'   
  
Deciding this time Dumbledore would not get his way, Snape hurried up.   
  
When he arrived at the door leading to his office, and hearing the 'Come in' Snape lost it.  
  
Kicking open the door, he rushed in with such force he knocked down a couple random things in the room.   
  
"Do you think you are funny? What is this about Albus! 'Snape you bastard'?!" Snape yelled at the man sitting thoughtfully at his desk.   
  
When Dumbledore looked up, Snape knew something serious was going on.   
  
"What happened?" He asked a bit sarcastically.   
  
"I am not sure Severus, but I do believe that something we did not foresee is occurring. I apologize for the password  
  
we need more cheer around here is all....the dark times may come yet again, as you know."   
  
"What is your point? Haven't we done everything we possibly could do already?" Snape said with a sigh.   
  
"Maybe, we shall see, but I suspect that there is mixed feelings in your house...you may want to check on that."   
  
"In the morning, I'm sure the mixed feelings, they most likely have been having for years can wait till the morning.   
  
Don't give me that look Albus, I don't need this right now...Albus?............."   
  
Dumbledore chuckled heartily and stood up slowly, he went up to Snape, whom was around the same height. Dumbledore laid a hand   
  
on Snape's shoulder....  
  
"Severus, you..."   
  
"No!.....Oh god. This is pathetic!...GOODNIGHT headmaster." Snape hurried down the hall.   
  
'He was about to tell me I was sexy.....what a perverted old man.'   
  
"...should get some rest...." Dumbledore finished to himself in wonder.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- I shall post more....soon enough. Though there is a lack of reviews....^_^. 


	3. In the Hospital Wing

On the floor, head with dried up blood, feeling like BLOODY crap, since I had, of course, been abused by my bitches...er...I mean...  
  
Well, I was mad. How could they do this to their leader, The Wonderful Draco Malfoy, that is I?  
  
"Well maybe I should at least find out what DAY it is." I said, to myself....myself!   
  
I looked around, noticing it was most likely the early morning, and this was not happening to me....  
  
I crawled on my hands and knees to get to the nearest bed, I saw nothing of interest on it, so I headed towards what was my bed, in the middle of course.   
  
My wand was sitting in the middle of it, whomever had decided to get Draco Malfoy had not planned very hard, and a good thing too, because sitting with a head full of dry blood all day was not my idea of a good day.   
  
I said a few spells to keep me in balance, and heal my head partly so I wouldn't be wandering around like a vampire or something. Slowly I stood up, feeling satisfied, and not dizzy, I walked towards the door, and the common room....  
  
Where a wild orgy of Slytherins were going at it like there were no Draco's missing in the bunch!   
  
Only kidding, who do you think we are? Psycho perverts?   
  
There was actually only a few people sitting around, since we Slytherins must be cold and heartless all day, they did not choose to look up and see the bit of mess I was in. So, I left the cold.   
  
No one was out in the halls at the moment, so I hurried up towards the infirmary. It did take awhile though, since the Slytherin Common room is quite far away.   
  
When I got there, I saw a sight that made me wish I could leave....quite badly.   
  
Snape was lying face up in a bed, randomly saying, "I am too sexy for my shirt.....I am too damn sexy.....Why doesn't.....Oh....ahem. Mr. Malfoy, if you would excuse me I was just leaving, are you alright? I heard odd things from your classmates when I was coming up from breakfast." Snape said standing up abruptly.   
  
I stared at him in wonder for a few moments, then walked to a bed and lied down.   
  
"They decided to knock me up a bit Professor, can you believe it, me?...I didn't do anything.....I never do anything."   
  
Snape seemed a bit aggravated, but he just nodded and replied with a swift "Yes, of course not."   
  
"Well then....since you have things under control, I must be going, don't be late for class Draco, and if you need anything I will be in my office." Snape then swept away, out the door....slamming it, hard.   
  
A few minutes went by, with me just lying there, wondering why I was lying in an empty hospital wing..no Madam Pomprey..with no food, no drink....uh....no Snape talking about himself being sexy (not that that is a bad thing).....  
  
and Potter walking through the door?   
  
"Potter? What the....hell?"   
  
A/N- Thank you for reading! 


	4. Now it gets real or does it

'Circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said  
  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
  
See you later  
  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide -Trapt (Head Strong)'   
  
"Huh? Malfoy?...."  
  
We stared at each other for a few moments. I could say I felt something corny, like for a few seconds everything around us seemed to stop. That is not how I felt though, because Potter was pushed away, and in came a couple 7th year Slytherins.   
  
"Malfoy, there you are. We all were starting to....worry." A boy, that I did not know the name of said. He was kind of freaky looking, looking arrogant in a way that could rival...well me, and yet he looked so....afraid. (Hey, who said Malfoy's were bad at analyzing people?)   
  
"Why did you push me for?!" Potter was saying while slowly getting up, I think he got pushed pretty hard.   
  
"You were in our way, that's why...Scar boy."   
  
Harry clenched his fists, I looked between them and sighed, although it was fun seeing Potter suffer, it was my job...to do it, yeah. So I got off the bed sadly and walked over to the Slytherin boys.   
  
"Look, if you want something from me then bother me, not Potter." I said, and started walking out the door, injuries still intact and all. I must be crazy.   
  
A heard footsteps coming up, catching up to. They were breathing so loud, fools. They grabbed me and turned me around. They were so much taller then me, but I looked at them with a look that had no fear, unlike themselves.  
  
I knew how to hide fear. Never look back, and here they were trying to make me fear.   
  
Did they really think they could get away with it now?   
  
"Malfoy....Stop struggling you idiot. We're on your side. OW. Shit....You bastard, calm down." The one whom had spoken before was saying, while I struggled to escape and kicked him numerous times, the reason why I was doing this was because they had taken me into an empty classroom and locked the door.  
  
But after a while I decided to play their little game and stopped struggling and kicking.   
  
"Fine. What do you want? Make it quick, I'm a busy man."   
  
The one whom had not spoken at all seemed to smirk a little at this, I glared at him and he just stared back indifferently.   
  
This made me angry, he thought he could be better then me?   
  
"Malfoy, we have to say this quick. The reason why your classmates hurt you---"   
  
"You know about that?!...What the hell are you doing? Can't you see I am hurt from that! You come barging in pretending to be on my side when---"   
  
"MALFOY! You fool, just listen to others for once!"   
  
The other boy smirked again and coughed a bit.   
  
"Maybe...I should take care of this," he said, "Malfoy....your father was killed---" he started saying.   
  
"WHAT! They beat me up because he died?! They---"  
  
"Malfoy, it is what happened before that made them hurt you, although none of us really know the truth of what happened anyway....I will tell you what we heard, just tell me you won't interupt again..."   
  
I stared at them in annoyance, why when things happen they grow worse and become a big nightmare?! I really just wanted to take the pain that was growing every minute to be taken care of, but I also wanted to hear what they wanted to say.  
  
I guess I could understand why they did that...they were worried about Potter hearing, or anyone else for that matter...but they could have picked a better time!   
  
"Fine." I said.  
  
"All right Malfoy, just understand, this might seem strange, but in Azkaban...the Dementors left of course, so there was just a bunch of lowly Aurors keeping things going. Your father and the others whom had been captured coped with it, although they could have easily escaped. For a long time your father had the control of the group, as he usually did.  
  
Then something happened....all we know is that your father possibly caused a trauma, and he killed many of the aurors somehow, he also killed many of the other Death Eaters. Another auror arrived at the scene just in time, and killed your father to stop him from doing anymore damage.   
  
I don't know if everything else got under control. Your classmates probably just found out when they got here and wanted to get revenge...." the evil smirk guy said, in quite a serious tone.   
  
And Potter thought he had it bad. So my dad is dead because he killed a bunch of aurors, and yeah some Death Eaters, but who cares? We all die anyway. As long as no one tries to kill me. But it seems like they wanted to....Dammit.   
  
"...What am I going to do? I can't just go back there, they will probably keep trying to hurt me. Why didn't I find out about this sooner? It's my father!"   
  
The one whom was "nicer" sighed and hesitantly spoke.   
  
"Malfoy, let me tell you this, we are not on any side of this....'war' or whatever you wish to call it. Use that to your advantage if you want, anyway...we can give you protection, but you may be forced to destroy your image."   
  
Destroy...my....image?! What are they suggesting....they can't mean...  
  
"What?...What do you mean by that?" I asked.   
  
"You will go to Dumbledore, and ask for his protection, but say you will neither side with him, nor agaisnt him. If this does not work for you....we may have to side with methods that....won't work as well."   
  
"...Dumbledore? He isn't going to accept that! What other methods? And why won't they work as well?"   
  
They looked at each other, in almost fear, then the 'evil guy'...smirked, how original.   
  
"We could pretend to kill you, and then we use a lot of sneaky crap and make you into a new student...or you hide within somewhere in the castle, pretending to have disapeared,  
  
though that may also require Dumbledore's knowledge, or you could go into hiding elsewhere." He said, his smirk going on and off as he spoke.  
  
"You can have a day or two to decide, because you should get to the Hospital Wing, you look quite beaten up." The other one said.   
  
"I wonder why?!!....But fine, I'll think about it. But...who are you guys? I can't think of your names."   
  
"That's good. Less likelihood of blackmailage! Anyway, we have to go, so, we'll check up on you tomorow in the Hospital Wing and get an answer from you. Bye."   
  
He said a few spells and left the room abruptly before anything else could be said.   
  
Me and the smirker were left in the room together, alone. And smirking at each other with malice. Suddenly, he winked and followed the other guy out of the room with no other explanation.   
  
I stood there for a long while before I decided that I really needed to be healed. I walked slowly back to the Hospital Wing and opened the door.   
  
I came face to face with Potter himself as he was walking out.   
  
A/N- Well here is some more, thank you for reading! 


	5. Decisions

".....Malfoy? What....is going on?" Potter asked.   
  
I stared at him, trying to look sinister although I probably looked half-dead, since I had a decision to make that would effect my whole life, and I was still hurt from the beating I had recieved from my fellow Slytherins. Makes you wonder why people always think things always happen to Potter, because it is really me that it is all happening to.   
  
"Ergh....Potter, just let me in, and save some pumpkin juice for me next time won't you?" I said this, although I was feeling dizzy, an almost drunken dizziness...what had I just said to Potter? I didn't really know.  
  
".....Pumpkin Juice....What are you playing at Malfoy.....Mal----"  
  
I yet again, found myself falling into the abyss of unconciousness...  
  
When I woke again, I found myself alone. Things were a bit blurry and looking around, I saw something gleaming in the distance, with what seemed to be....pumpkin juice?   
  
I jumped up in an air of excitement that had never been with me...probably quite stupid, considering how hurt I was before, I mean I almost died, in front of Potter no less.   
  
"Come to daddy you...delicious drink, fill me with pumpkin and......huh?"   
  
It seemed that I had more of an audience than I first had thought....the guys from yesterday were standing next to my bed, looking very smirky and evilly-amused.   
  
"The name of the infamous Draco Malfoy is nothing but a fluke, eh? Nothing more than a wacko kid, why are we helping him again?." the smirker said....smirking.   
  
The other guy did not look as mean, (but he did look amused), yet he just shook his head.   
  
I glared at them in response, I thought they were going to wait longer then this. I hadn't even had the time to think about anything. I didn't even know how I got here. Was I even in the Hospital Wing anymore? What had Potter done?   
  
"Where am I?" I asked, looking around trying to figure that out myself, wondering why I had gotten so excited about fake pumpkin juice.   
  
"The Hospital Wing....where else? Anyway, have you made your decsion? There isn't much time left..." the 'nicer' one said.   
  
"I don't know! You gave me no time to decide!"   
  
"...It has been 2 days Malfoy...I think that is enough time to decide."   
  
"What?! But...I have been asleep all this time! Didn't you know that?!"   
  
"Yeah, we knew that alright, but...it doesn't matter anymore, you need to decide, now." the smirker said in a serious tone.   
  
I sighed. Yet again. Why me?   
  
My mind was working though, in full speed, wondering where I would get an advantage, and for some reason, the only place I would was here, at Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's protection.   
  
Perhaps talking to him wouldn't be such a bad idea...except the fact that he dislikes me to hell. Why did my father have to die? This would all be so much easier...none of this would have happened.   
  
I decided to play with Dumbledore for the time being, I can always go back to the other side, I thought, stupidly. It would not be that hard, but how I would stay here is the problem...   
  
"Bring me to Dumbledore then." I said.   
  
They both stared at me, with great surprise, which is understandable, since Malfoy's don't for help, especially not from wacko old wizards, like Dumbledore, but aparentely I was.   
  
They were so surprised it seems that what all they could do was nod. They then looked at each other, and spoke in whispers for a few minutes, me glaring impatiently.   
  
"Hurry up would you? You're the ones who said this needed to be done now. What are you waiting for? A bloody howler?"   
  
A chuckle from the doorway sounded, we all turned around and saw none other then Dumbledore standing there watching us with amusement.   
  
A/N- Thank you for reading... 


	6. Joking?

"Hello my young students, whom I do naughty things to at night!" Dumbledore said happily.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore?...We wanted to talk to you, not joke around. It seems Malfoy here wants to make an offer with you, because of what has occured in his house." the nicer of two Slytherins said.   
  
"Ah, yes, joking. Hmm...well Mr. Malfoy? Would you like to speak to me alone?"   
  
"No, I'm fine here! I'm practicaly dying anyway..." I said while thinking 'These people have no sense of propriety.'   
  
"Very well then..."   
  
I guessed this was my que to tell him my plans, since he didn't elaborate further, but who really is to know the truth of what Dumbledore is thinking. Well it was my goal to figure it out...but at that time I couldn't since of course I was in a shitty situation.   
  
"Alright...how about you all kill me and get it over with."   
  
They stared at me, even my fellow Slytherins...though they were not ones I would call...spiffy, as if I were crazy. Which I was because Malfoys do not ask to be killed, even Malfoys without a father...  
  
"Oh get over it! I was kidding you morons. I guess it is really up to you, eh? Am I on your 'side' now? No way!...But I'll deal with whatever shit you want as long as I'm not made to be a prat. I will be truthworthy only for things that look good to me."   
  
"Indeed so?...Hm...Well Mr. Malfoy, I don't know any ideas of what you wish to happen." Dumbledore was saying, whilst the two Slytherin traitors, as I've defined them, Guapo (the nice one) and Feo(the mean one) *in Spanish of course is handsome and ugly...no I'm not checking out guys...really* rushed up to Dumbledore and started explaining what ideas they had in mind.   
  
"I see...Mr. Malfoy, I think the best choices would either be for you to go into hiding here, or become someone else for awhile. That of course would be a bit complicated...if you do go into hiding I will inform someone of trust to keep track of you and provide with you the essentials. Are one of those fair to you...?"  
  
'Fair...sure. Likeable...not likely. But I knew I was going to be stuck with something like that. Which would be the better choice? Hiding? Or Pretending? Would I really be safe either way? And what would I get out of hiding? Information maybe? The problem is...I wouldn't be able to sneak...since of course I could not be seen. Pretending has its ascets, but how would that work? Would I be sorted as a random new kid? Or able to choose like those that came for the Triwizard Tournament...and what house would I want to choose? Slytherin would be too dangerous...but...any other would swallow my pride! *sigh*...Maybe I should have stayed home this year...or at least killed Potter when I could have...'   
  
A.N-Hmm, sorry about the update being slightly short...and subdued. _!  
  
Here are my thank yous to the reviews I recieved thus far:   
  
She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psyc-Thank you very much!...@_@ Crazy you are...  
  
Linette- Thank you...and thanks for thanking me for thanking you for reading ^_^!   
  
gravgrl- I doubt you read any of this ^_^ but thanks anyway...I hope you die a nice painful death.   
  
justxme- Ah, thank you! I am glad my story is strange (in a good way). 


	7. Discussion

"I think...that, killing Potter would have been a good idea...I mean, staying home." I said with a smirk, and received, strangely enough, a small smile from Dumbledore. I almost laughed.   
  
"Interesting, Mr. Malfoy, humor is a virtue." Dumbledore said.   
  
Ah yes, let us all talk like we know all the world's knowledge, but really only give away tiny pieces as to confuse everyone into over-analyzing the situation and getting a good laugh out of it afterwords. Bloody hell, bring me to the Dark Lord would you? At least he makes some variations of sense.   
  
"Professor, personally, I think that Malfoy would be best by going into hiding, then we will not have to deal with his shit." the 'feo-moron' said. I randomly decided to try and figure out who he was, since I had mistaken him and the other guy as being 7th years, which they apparently weren't. Did they even go to this school? How could they be here? Who did they think they were? And what shit?   
  
The other guy in the meantime, was looking at me, in a strange way, as though he knew what I waw thinking, and interestingly enough he smiled cruelly. Hmm...maybe I will just call them Apathetic Moron and Enigma Moron.   
  
He, the Enigma Moron, then decided to speak up.   
  
"Nah, he should be here, as someone else, pretending will be harsh for him, but at the same time, so easy."   
  
"What the hell do you mean by saying that?" I asked.   
  
"Nothing Malfoy, you know it is true though. Your corrupted mind would prefer not to take such torture, but you can live through it to your advantage. Plus, you may as well be getting something out of it, other than pleasure for torturing those you hate."   
  
Hmm...torture, which seemed to be the only thing that stuck out in my mind from his statement, made me wonder. I COULD torture people, I could be deceitful and evil, and get back at Potter and....no one would know whom it really was. Hell, I could even become friends with Potter...   
  
Ya know, I was thinking at this point, how fun it might be, how maybe this would not be such a bad idea. What about the consequences that I so dearly hold on to now? Haha, yeah right. To torture Potter is to live in happiness.   
  
"I think I like that idea, and how fun it will be to torture...." I said to myself thoughtfully whilst everyone was listening in.   
  
Dumbledore chuckled a bit, while the morons looked deviously at me, and then at themselves.   
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, it will take some time to get this ready, so you will have to wait for awhile, but in the mean time, I have decided that you will pretend to commit suicide, from then on, you will be in disguise. For now, we are going to say that you must stay in the Hospital Wing for awhile. If there are visitors we shall make sure you are not harmed."   
  
The two morons stared at Dumbledore like they did not believe what he was saying.   
  
"..Alb--Professor, are you sure that is a good idea, at this point, with what is going on?" Apathetic moron asked, sounding slightly surprised.   
  
"Yes, I am sure, there are other ways of course, but for...Mr. Malfoy's sanity, this shall work the best, given the circumstances."   
  
Enigma moron looked to be in deep thought, but slowly he ended up nodding.   
  
"I agree. Well, since our work is done here, we shall be going, and shall be back if you need us Professor, you know where to find us. Malfoy, if you need me, or my friend here, just use this, do not ask questions about what it is, but this is the only way. Goodbye, and good luck."   
  
Enigma handed me a small object, almost like a picture, but a little thicker in size. The morons went out the door, and a silence greeted me. Dumbledore appeared to be thinking, and I was wondering what had just happened. Suddenly a small voice was calling in the picture device. I looked down and saw Enigma waving, and saying, 'Yeah, it works. Seeya.' and then dissapearing.   
  
"Hmm, well Mr. Malfoy, I must go, but I will be back to discuss specifics about what is going to happen." Dumbledore said, nodding, and slowly exited.   
  
Left alone, I wondered, what did I do to deserve this?   
  
Note: sorry this took so long, but finally it is here, I am going to try and write some more soon, because I was planning on making this one long, but it is not...so ^_^. Thank you for reading, hehe. 


End file.
